


The Spotlight Claiming

by heffermonkey



Series: Possession [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Submission, Switching, sub!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at the club takes a serious turn when Danny finds himself in trouble with his Dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spotlight Claiming

Danny felt the warmth in his cheeks, the hot feel of blood pumping into his face and he dropped his head to avoid the stares. Steve seemed unfazed with the gazes of the people around them, his entire focus on him, Danny could feel the glare burrowing into him. It was early evening, the club not even at half capacity but it didn't matter. A commotion had occurred and all eyes were searching for clues as to what had caused it.

It seemed like a long silence, but maybe it was only a minute, ninety seconds at the most. Danny chanced a glance upwards, regretting the move immediately. Should have kept his eyes down, the move seemed to snap his Dom into action. He was roughly shoved around, marched forward and he tried to get his feet into a rhythm before he was pushed into a spotlighted corner. The light made him grimace, the club was dark, the spotlights designed to expose whoever was stood beneath them, bringing them to the attention of everyone around.

Steve turned him again, hands on his shoulders with a firm grip. He was given a soft shake, Danny sensing it was frustration, but his Dom would never take things too far in his anger. Fingers brushed at his cheek, down his neck, felt them fumble at the collar as Steve attached his silver chain leash.

"Stay here," Steve growled under his breath, pulling the leash up and fastening the other end to a hook on the wall.

Danny kept his eyes down firmly, staring at a spot just beyond his toes. He heard whispers, people all around watching, curious as to the subby who'd been banished to a corner spotlight. Every now and then shadows dented the circle as some braver ones stepped nearer, some amused, letting out quiet chuckles at his predicament. Some Dom's used him as an excuse to warn their own subbys that if they caused any trouble, they'd be banished to a corner also. He could hear them talking about him, but he strained his ears in hopes of hearing Steve's voice amongst the crowd. As he stood he felt the blush becoming hotter, shamefully aware he was being talked about. The subby who'd let a Dom touch him and caresss him, a Dom who was not his own.

The club began filling up as the night drew on, more voices closed in around him, but the spotlight provided a barrier, nobody would dare penetrate it fully unless it were his Dom and Steve had yet to come back to him.

"Daniel?" a voice said in surprise, just to his left and he felt a shudder of surprise and even more humiliation run through him. He dropped his head further, bending lower at the waist as much as the leash would allow him to go.

"What are you doing here all alone?" The Governor asked him and Danny swallowed down. Steve would punish him if he dared speak to anyone else, directly questioned or otherwise.

But the Governor was different.

"Mistress I," Danny began, pausing in his humiliation. "I -."

He flushed again, swallowing down, letting his eyes lift enough to see Jameson's bright red stilettos right before him, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Spit it out Danny," Steve suddenly said from somewhere to his right and Danny grimaced, inwardly groaning and wondering how long he'd been standing there.

Danny dropped his head further, feeling the leash pulling at his collar. "I allowed another Dominant to touch me Mistress."

"Oh," Jameson said and Danny could hear the scandal in her tone at the mere idea. "I see."

A hand settled on the small of his back and Danny closed his eyes in shame as Steve came to stand by him.

"Actually, I sent him in early as I took a call outside, to get our drinks," Steve explained in more thorough detail, not sparing Danny the embarassment. "The call didn't take long, but when I came inside, I saw him at the bar talking to someone as he waited for our order. I decided to watch for a while as he proceeded to flirt for a few minutes and not only allowed this other Dom to touch him several times, but my little subby here touched him back."

Danny felt the humiliation thrum through him, Steve's hand warm and firm on the small of his back. He couldn't even explain himself or his actions, because it was true, he had flirted and he had touched the other man, albeit lightly on the arm on a few times. The guy had been younger than himself, certainly still learning the rules and expectations and Danny had found himself flattered by the attention and flirtations of the other man, despite the fact it was clear he was collared and therefore property of someone else. Danny had been oblivious to Steve's arrival until Steve had drawn up silently behind them and let loose an angry tirade as the other Dom had daringly ran his fingers down Danny's back and cupped his ass. Even Danny had known that was a step too far, had been about to protest and slap the guys hand away but Steve had beaten him too it. Security had stepped in to make sure nothing untoward happened and to deal with the situation, before Steve could dole out a punch or two.

"They must do things differently in Jersey," The Govenor remarked in disdain. "Well I hope you don't allow this to ruin you're evening Commander. I see you've ensured your boy won't humiliate you any further with his behaviour."

Danny sensed her pulling away and went to straighten up, but Steve's hand pressed against him and he remained as he was, hearing the Governor once more. She'd moved closer to Steve, invading the spotlight as she spoke in a low tone.

"Remember Commander," She said to him, "You can see he's transferred elsewhere if you don't wish to deal with him. I know he wasn't part of the plan when I asked you to take on the task force."

"Thank you Governor," Steve replied cooly. "But I enjoy a challenge, which is something he provides daily."

"Very well," Jameson replied with a sniff. "I'm assuming you had a word with the Dominant who also caused offence."

"Yes," Steve replied in agreement. "The Emcee oversaw the agreements of the penalty, we agreed on thirty of the switch. The Dominant will take ten and Danny of course the double."

Danny's heart sank a little further upon hearing it. Twenty of the switch and who knew what else Steve would dole out in the privacy of home.

"I'll leave you too it," The Governor said before finally moving on.

"Bitch," Danny heard Steve mutter under his breath and felt a strange sense of relief at hearing it. The Governor had personally hired Steve to run the task force but hadn't bargained for the addition of Danny onto the team. That Steve had personally chosen him, first as his partner, then as his sub, seemed for some reason to irritate the Governor. Personally Danny thought she had a thing for Steve and if he'd remained unnattached would have persued some sort of special working relationship. Thankfully, Steve wasn't the kind of person to play the field, despite many other Dom's following the practice. It seemed common in Hawaii and every state had it's own rules. Back in Jersey, the idea of a Dom having a relationship with someone else whilst in a committed relationship with a sub was virtually unheard of and certainly frowned upon. In Hawaii, it seemed the exact opposite.

Danny was well aware of the rumours and gossip that followed him around from his arrival in Hawaii. It all stemmed from the complicated relationship he'd had with his former Mistress, Rachel. Rachel's family were old traditionals, who'd insisted that if they were going to be married, that his submission would be contractually agreed upon and made legally binding. It was a very rare practive and Rachel hadn't wanted to impose it on him, so they'r put off marriage for a long time, until she'd gotten pregnant. They'd both agreed, for the sake of the baby, that it would be the right thing to do. How wrong they'd been. The contract didn't bind Danny's submission to her for life, but it did bind him for a decade, where in Rachel would decide whether to draw up another decade binding contract or release him. It was all basically to protect her wealth and her families heritage. Danny had just thought it was a load of bullshit, and it was for the most part. Aside from the decade binding.

Even the divorce hadn't been able to break the contract, as a clause had been set in place for such events, pertaining to children born to them whilst he was legally bound. It basically meant Rachel still had full control of his earnings and assets until the contract ended, despite their not being in a relationship anymore. She'd been good, they'd found an apartment she'd rent for him nearby to their house in Jersey, he'd still have access to Grace their daughter and gave him an allowance to cover his living expenses every month.

Then Stan had come along and suddenly there was talk of moving to Hawaii. Danny had had little choice but to follow, finding all the details neatly and calmly sorted without much involvement from him. One week he was a Jersey Detective and the next he was transferred to HPD, moved into a grotty hole of an apartment which cost twice as much as the one in Jersey and partnered up with Meka, a good guy, great detetective, who kept calling him 'haole' but trusted his judgements and fresh eyes. With Stan on the scene though, Danny found his monthly allowance had been severely cut back and though he'd attempted to talk it out with Rachel, she refused to be drawn on the subject. Danny blamed it on her marrying another Dom - if she'd married another subby, she'd not have treated him this way. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself of.

Stan it seemed had contacts and again, Danny found himself being metaphorically tossed about. Turned out a clause in the old binding contracts meant if a Dom decided they wanted out before the end of the ten year agreement, that they could hand control of the subby to the state. The state could then hand over the rights to whomever took him on next. Danny knew little of the details as it hadn't really been explained to him. All he knew was because he'd lain down his fucking signature on the dotted lines of the contract, that he'd no right to stop what was happeningn or question the rules. But he'd learned it was a big reason why binding contracts had become rare.

Hawaii not only gained themselves a haole detective, but a subby also as Rachel relented and signed over the final four and a half years of his service to the state. He'd received a phonecall from her apologising, he'd even tried to talk her out of it, begged her to think about it. Turned out she'd already been to see her lawyers and it was a done deal, her call a mere courtesy. He'd had to beg her to arrange some sort of visitation with Grace and though he knew Stan wasn't happy about it, she'd put her foot down. The visitation was limited, but it was something better than nothing.

For a time the state had let him live his life, his assets and earnings were still controlled by them and a large sum was still paid to Rachel for support. But his allowance was increased and he was moved into a much nicer apartment building. For nearly a year things went smoothly, then talk around the office was there was going to be a shake up with the new Governor about to take office. Somehow, Danny had known his life was about to be sent into another direction once more.

Like a hurricane, Steve had stormed into his life. At first merely as someone who got in his way during the investigation of the McGarrett murder, Steve's father. Then the task force had been set up, Steve pulling the investigation right out from under him, before coming back like the caveman he was and dragging him into his craziness also. They'd been partners first, but even from the beginning Danny had known there was something there between them, it was just a matter of time before Steve asserted another kind of authority over him. Danny would have resisted but he didn't want to. He'd fallen heavy for the guy there was no doubting it and though they were from very different cultures, especially in terms of Dom's and sub's, they both made the effort to make it work.

At first it had been slow, easy going, tentative as they figured each other out and wondered if it was really what they wanted. Then Steve had informed him he'd been making enquries, because if he wanted to collar him, then he'd need sign papers taking on the last of the contract. Steve had actually sat down and outrightly asked him if that was what he wanted. Danny had been surprised, because nobody had ever paused to stop and consider what he wanted or needed. For some reason, the contract had become this thing which meant he was owned, no longer Daniel Williams, with a mind and opinions and the fucking hard earned title of Detective, but merely a sub called Danny.

It hadn't taken long for the legal arrangements to get sorted and Steve had put a collar on him the same day he lay down his signature taking on the last few years of Danny's contract.

Danny straightened up, Steve didn't pull his hand away but moved closer, bending his head so his mouth brushed against his ear as he spoke quietly. The music of the club drowned out any chance of people overhearing.

"You're going to be taken to the public gallery for the penalty," Steve informed him. "You'll go quietly and without argument. You'll receive twenty of the switch, after which you will apologise to the Emcee for the indiscretion and thank the person who doles out the punishment. You will apologise to the Dom who is receiving ten lashes himself for the disgraceful behaviour you've both displayed tonight. When it's over you'll be brought back to me. Nod if you've heard and understand."

Danny nodded silently, daring not to turn with pleading eyes to him. To be flogged in public was a humiliation all it's own. That Steve wasn't doling out the punishment made it all the more harder to deal with, and he wasn't even going to witness the event for himself. Danny felt himself flush hot again, whole body slumping in dismay and disgrace as Steve unhooked the leash from the wall and handed it off to someone. He only looked up to see where he was being led, more people were in the club now, pressing in around him. He chanced a glance behind as his collar tugged from the attendant pulling him through the crowd, but space was swallowed up by bodies and he couldn't make Steve out amongst people.

He walked solemnly up the steps to the 'public gallery' - an open space every club had for such penalties to be doled out, in front of everyone, for all to see. The other Dom was already waiting, a solemn look on his face. At least he was saved some dignity, turned away from the view of the crowd, screened partly by the rack he'd hold onto for support. Unless you stood up close and in an angled position, spectators would see nothing but the switch being lifted and dropped by the punisher.

A subs dignity wasn't so easily protected. He sensed the Dom watching him, but averted his eyes and got into position as instructed. To recieve his punishment, he was positioned against a rack, his back to the crowd so anyone following the events could see where every hit landed, no matter where they stood. Without ceremony he stretched out his arms to brace against the top of the rack, slightly bent over to fully expose the buttocks, a bar jutting into his hips to ensure he couldn't flinch away from the hit, legs slightly apart. He turned his face, resting his cheek on the cool wood and waited.

"Give him his first ten, then proceed with Keahi, to give him a moments rest," he heard someone, he assumed the Emcee, order.

The first hit took him by surprise, coming with no warning that it was about to begin and the sounds of the club made hearing the switch's tell tale whistle in the air impossible to distinguish. Danny tensed, sucked in a breath and grit his teeth, more prepared to deal with the following lashes as they were lain in quick succession. By the time his first ten had been applied, his ass was sore, the pain sharp and lingering, but he'd bore them silently and without shedding a tear. He wasn't sure he'd deal with the second ten as easily, but he took the moment of reprieve to deal with the pain that had been inflicted.

He heard a huff of breath and sharp gasp to his right, dared a quick flickering glance to see the young Dom receiving his ten. It wasn't uncommon for Dom's to pay such penalties, but they always got the better end of the deal. In such public places, the Emcee or some such similar figure of authority would decide on the penalty of what ever act of indiscretion had been made. The Dom could bargain for a fair punishment but the subby would always receive a double helping of whatever had been agreed upon.

The Dom had evidently little experience of such practice, either that, or he simply had a low pain threshold. Danny didn't revel in receiving pain, but had a high threshold for it. Most Dom's thought this a challenge, thinking to cause a subby great pain ingrained the lesson or discipline. Steve had figured pretty quickly that Danny could withstand a harsh punishment, but it was the humiliation and reasons behind it's application that caused him to learn from his mistakes. The physical application of a spanking couldn't reduce Danny to tears, but Steve's talking and explaining and reasoning could as he applied his hand to the task.

Danny listened as the Dom grunted, gasped and moaned his way through the ten lashes, keeping his eyes averted and breathing steady. He knew he'd taken his first ten well, but the second ten, even with his tolerance, were going to be tough to take. His ass felt raw already, and the attendant applying the switch had a steady, firm hand, laying the stripes down efficently. The Dom's punishment was over and Danny carefully watched through a hooded gaze as he was attended further, ointment spread over the welts before he stood and pulled up his pants, gathering his wits.

Danny would have to wait until he returned to Steve to see if he'd receive such aftercare. He braced himself again, waiting, swallowing down hard as the eleventh blow struck. His skin jumped and he tried to keep his breathing steady as the lashes fell. By the fifteenth he couldn't hold back his groans of pain, suffering badly for the last five. Even his threshold had a limit and the last four were applied directly to the 'sit', which he knew would cause great pain throughout the week as they healed. The last lash landed and he stood a few moments to gather his wits, ass raw, skin on fire, limbs trembling as his body dealt with what had occurred.

He straightened up when his leash was taken up, turning to the Emcee who stood close by, having overseen the whole proceeding to ensure it was fair and safe. An attendant stood by him, switch still in hand and Danny came to stand before them, head bowed. He stared at the Emcee's boots, black leather and shining like Steve's did after Danny slaved over them for hours to make them gleam. Steve, with his military training had been teaching him carefully on the process and Danny had slowly learned unless the boots gleamed like a reflective surface, they weren't up to Steve's standard of satisfaction.

"Thank you for my punishment," Danny gave a small bow to the attendant, before angling towards the Emcee. "I apologise, Master, for my behaviour."

"You took it very well," the Emcee replied calmly. "Return him to his Master."

Danny turned and glanced around to see his leash handed off to the Dom who'd shared the punishment. He was surprised but bowed his head to him. 

"I apologise for my actions and that you had to suffer in punishment of them Sir," Danny said to him.

The Dom didn't reply and Danny straightened up, kept his eyes down and followed close, the man leading them back to the spotlight Steve had placed him under before. He was placed back under the bright glare and he kept his head down to save from looking at the Dom who held the leash. It was a few minutes before Steve joined them, Danny saw his boots come into view, giving a daring glance upwards to ensure it was him. The look on Steve's face made him shiver and he ducked his head again, feeling the leash handed over.

"I apologise again for what happened," the other Dom said nervously to Steve.

"You've both paid the penalty," Steve said plainly. "Here at least. You're learning kid and the one lesson you should learn above everything else is to keep your hands to yourself in these places. But you get to go home with a slight pain in your ass which will be healed up in a few days, so I hope it troubles your conscience that my subby here won't be so lucky. You think he's sufferred here, think again. He's got me to deal with now."

Danny's heart sank a little further, perfectly aware Steve said this close to him, making sure he heard and understood every word and what that meant for him. He probably wasn't going to be sitting for a week.

"Now get lost," Steve said sternly. "I catch you near my sub again, I'll lash you myself."

Danny didn't see the guy scuttle off, but he did feel a sharp pull of the leash, collar pulling at his neck. A hand cupped under his chin, jerking his face up so he couldn't avoid Steve's steely gaze of promise that the matter was yet to be dealt with by him. Danny had to put a hand up, resting his palm on Steve's chest to catch his balance as Steve jerked him forward, his free hand wrapping about his body. Before Danny could get his balance properly, finding himself propped up by his Dom, Steve clamped his mouth over his and kissed him, hard and demanding. Danny instantly relaxed into his hold, feeling himself held safely, the kiss unrelenting as he tried to get his breath, it was sloppy and tough and under the spotlight, evident for all to see.

Steve pulled away just as quickly, Danny heady from the kiss and confused as to his actions. Steve didn't pause though, turning him so his pained, welted skin was rubbed against by Steve's black jeans. He gave a moan of pain, Steve's hand cupping his face again, fingers tight around his chin as his head was jerked to one side and held. Steve's free hand curled around his dick and cupped it in a firm grip and his mouth clamped over a spot just above his collar. Danny whimpered, Steve rubbing his groin against his ass, squeezing his dick and sucking heavily at the spot where his mouth rested. He dared not move, feeling his cock harden despite that Steve squeezed hard, it wasn't a touch to arouse, merely one to remind him who it belonged to. Who he belonged to.

Danny huffed and moaned, gasping as Steve's mouth sucked at the flesh hard and painful, teeth adding too the mix as he nipped at the spot over and over. Every time he trembled or dared try and get a better stance where he stood, Steve tightened his hold around him, black denim sending waves of pain over his ass, through his hips and down his thighs. From the angle of his face, despite that he tried to carefully keep his eyes averted, Danny couldn't help but see how exposed they were, the Dom wrapped around his subby despite their audience, laying a mark on him to stake his claim and ownership.

It was rare for Steve to carry out such an act in public, though he'd lain plenty of marks on him over their time together. But this, this was a definite alpha display, warning anyone to think twice before coming near his sub again. His mouth finally peeled away from his flesh but Danny could feel the bruise forming. Steve's tongue dragged all the way from the spot to the lobe of his ear before he spoke to him again.

"Evidently my collar around your neck isn't enough to warn other Dom's that you belong to someone," Steve said to him darkly. "Perhaps that will help keep them at bay, at least for tonight."

He gave another squeeze of Danny's body, fingers painfully cupping him so much Danny had to raise onto his toes to try and escape the touch, ass dragging against Steve's groin and he gave another whimper of pain as he shuddered.

"I'm going to enjoy the rest of the evening," Steve said, not letting up on his hold. "You speak to no-one, you don't leave my side. You'll drink when I put a glass to your lips, you'll eat if I feed you. You'll get on your knees if you need to ask permission for something. In other words, you're on a total obedience lockdown. Understand?"

Danny gave a small nod, he'd already ruined the start to the evening, he couldn't expect it to get any better. It had been a long, stressful week on a difficult case and they'd planned a night at the club to lift their spirits. Obviously plans had changed.

Steve reached up the hand that lay accross his body and rested at his neck, pushing at his chin. "I can't hear you." Steve growled.

"Yes Master," Danny replied quickly, grimacing as Steve's fingers gave a final squeeze of his cock before withdrawing. "I understand."

Steve pulled away and Danny swayed at suddenly being left to stand alone. Steve turned him again, gentler this time with his touch, fingers resting under his chin to pull his face up to look at him. Danny warily lifted his eyes to meet Steve's tender gaze and instantly felt even more guilty and worse than he already did for what had happened. Steve leaned in and kissed him gently, fingers trailing down his neck and brushing at the place where he'd placed his mark.

When he pulled his mouth away, he gave Danny's cheek a soft caress, giving him a gentle smile. Danny felt his emotions building, if Steve continued, he was about to have a few tears shed. It always threw Danny a curve ball that Steve could lay down his Dominance so fiercely one moment then show his evident love and affections with soft kisses and caresses the next. Danny hadn't cried in public, but there was always a first time. Thankfully, Steve turned to one side, taking his hand and giving a soft squeeze as he pulled him out from the glare of the spotlight and into the masses, letting them get swallowed up in the crowd once more.


End file.
